


Luz na Passarela que Lá Vem Ela

by byronictrash



Series: Choque de Partitura [2]
Category: Choque de Cultura (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Tv Quase - Freeform, e ser bi também, porem É o Tchan é sensacional, ser gay nos anos 90 é meio bosta
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 06:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18162281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byronictrash/pseuds/byronictrash
Summary: Tem 60 de cintura (que gostosura)105 de bundinha (que bonitinha)1,70 de altura (ninguém segura)





	Luz na Passarela que Lá Vem Ela

**Author's Note:**

> aquele spin off do meu bairrismo exacerbado que ninguém pediu #uhuuuul

> **_1998_ **

         Maurílio sempre foi uma pessoa particularmente bem organizada, principalmente no que diz respeito a sua casa. Considerava terapêutico organizar seus livros pelo tamanho da lombada, seus CDs pelo ano de lançamento e seus disquetes pela utilidade. Porém, toda essa harmonia do lar havia sido drasticamente alterada quando Julinho começara a morar junto com ele.

         Parecia um plano perfeito. Já namoravam há dois anos e tinham literalmente a mesma rotina de trabalho, isso sem contar que eram melhores amigos há mais de 10 anos. Não tinha como dar errado, certo?

         Bem, não era assim tão simples.

         “Júlio César Fagundes Júnior, eu posso saber quando é que vossa alteza pretende lavar a louça do almoço?” Maurílio chegou na sala já com o monólogo pronto. Todavia, seus olhos desceram para a televisão e consequentemente a programação exibido por ela.  “Pera aí, cê tá assistindo Faustão? Achava que preferia Domingo Legal.”

         “Meu dengo, eu não tô assistindo Faustão, eu tô vendo a apuração da votação.” Explicou o guitarrista como se falasse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo, enquanto tirava as pernas do resto do sofá, possibilitando o outro sentar ao seu lado.

         Maurílio olhou para o calendário na parede para se certificar de que não tinha enlouquecido. 14 de julho de 1998, isso mesmo. Pelo visto quem estava louco era o namorado.

         “Ju, as eleições são só em outubro, a gente ainda tá em julho...”

         “Que mané eleições, neném! Vai sair agora o resultado da final do concurso da nova loira do Tchan.”

         Após ouvir tal declaração, Maurílio não conseguiu ter outra reação se não rir, e muito.

         “E desde quando o roqueiro aqui gosta de É o Tchan?” Perguntou ainda sorrindo.

         “Maurilinho, cê sabe que eu te amo mas às vezes tu é meio devagar.” Disse enquanto segurava o rosto do namorado, acariciando a barba com o polegar antes de lhe roubar um selinho. “Falo com tranquilidade, chuchu, que É o Tchan é o maior marco da música brasileira desde Tim Maia.”

         “Mas e a Jovem Guarda?” Provocou.

         Julinho fechou a cara. “Roberto Carlos só é rei porque Tim Maia deixou e você sabe disse.”

         O vocalista assentiu e evitou o possível início de uma discussão inútil passando os braços pela nuca do outro e o puxando pra um beijo. Porém os lábios mal tinham se encostado quando Julinho se desvencilhou do toque para sentar na ponta do sofá, praticamente colado na TV, ao ouvir a voz do Faustão anunciando que iria revelar o resultado.

         _ **“Agora, vem aí pra saber o resultado que o Brasil inteiro tá esperando, Daniela Freitas e Sheila Mello!”**  _Anunciou o apresentador.

         Entraram no palco do Domingão as duas concorrentes, já dançando, seguidas pela Morena do Tchan titular, Compadre Washington, Jacaré e a lendária Carla Perez. Julinho assistia tudo aquilo maravilhado e se Maurílio dissesse que não sentiu nem uma pontadinha de ciúme pelo jeito que seu namorado olhava pra Carla Perez, estaria mentindo descaradamente.

_**“A vencedora teve 62,9% dos votos, Sheila! Sheila Mello, a nova Loira do Tchan!”**_  Deu-se o veredito. Maurílio não tinha exatamente certeza, mas teve a impressão fortíssima de ter ouvido gritos de comemoração vindos do apartamento vizinho.

         Entretanto, não se fazia igual festa no apartamento 407.

         “INFERNO.” Julinho tentou acertar o controle na TV, errando-a por muito.

         “Calma, amor, é só uma votaçãozinha boba.” Disse Maurílio, tentando consolar o namorado (porém ainda achando graça da seriedade que ele levara a competição).

         “Não é isso, Maumau.” Suspirou. “É que eu apostei com o Renan que a Daniela ia ganhar.”

         “Apostou o que? Dois quilos de bala da Americanas? Um ano pagando pizza da Dom Bosco pra ele?”

         “Maurílio, eu apostei a Towner.” Murmurou.

         “VOCÊ O QUE?”

         “Todo mundo que eu perguntei tinha votado na Daniela então achei que ela ia vencer com 100%.”

         Maurílio quis gritar com ele. E como quis. Mas quando abriu a boca pra dar o maior sermão que Julinho já ouviu em todos os seus 34 anos de idade, não saiu nada além de uma imensa, altíssima e longa gargalhada.

         “Júlio.” Conseguiu dizer depois de muito tempo rindo, parando, olhando pra cara de Julinho e voltando a rir. “Essa é a história mais louca que eu já ouvi na vida, sério, e olha que eu já ouvi muita história insana. Meu deus, eu te amo tanto.”

         Julinho o olhou confuso. “Espera, você não tá bravo?”

         Maurílio continuava olhando para o outro com um sorriso no rosto e com a cara mais apaixonada do mundo. “Eventualmente eu vou ficar, quando a ficha cair. Mas agora não, no momento a única coisa passando na minha cabeça é que o homem da minha vida apostou a van num concurso do Faustão.”

         Wow, pensou Julinho. Homem da minha vida... A declaração de Maurílio havia o pegado completamente desprevenido. Não que não o amasse, muito pelo contrário. Mas desde que começaram o relacionamento, nunca foram muito de discutir questões de status e rótulos. Júlio sabia que amava Maurílio era amado de volta. Ponto. Se chamavam de namorados porque quem é só amigo não costuma fazer metade do que faziam. Ponto. Que outra classificação poderia existir? Na verdade, Julinho sabia muito bem o passo seguinte a se ter num relacionamento.

          _Casamento._

         Rogerinho e Cecília tinham apenas dois meses de relacionamento a mais que ele e Maurílio e iriam se casar no final de semana que vem. Mas Julinho não era nenhum inocente e sabia muito bem que as coisas funcionavam diferente pros dois casais. Uma prova disso? A mídia nem sonhava que o guitarrista e o vocalista estavam juntos, enquanto Rogerinho fazia questão de dizer em toda entrevista que sem sua amadíssima noiva, não seria nada.

         Se bem que nem era necessário comparar seu atual relacionamento com o do colega. Comparando com seus próprios relacionamentos anteriores com mulheres, Júlio percebia que, depois de um certo tempo, começa uma pressão da sociedade para encaminhar as coisas pro altar. O problema é que não queria casar com Raquel, Mônica ou Patrícia. Queria casar com Maurílio.

         “Julinho, tá tudo bem?” Maurílio perguntou, tirando o namorado de sua reflexão.

         “Tá sim, meu anjo.” Sorriu. “É só que você nunca... tinha me chamado de ‘homem da sua vida’.”

         “E ainda te restava dúvida?” Maurílio virou-se Julinho, segurou suas mãos e olhou no fundo de seus olhos. “Júlio César, todas aquelas canções que eu escrevo sobre amor, sobre amar, sobre ter alguém com quem contar, eu escrevo pensando em você. Sempre que eu canto essas canções eu penso em você. Mas mesmo assim, eu te amo tanto que nem todas as canções de amor do mundo vão conseguir dizer nem metade do quanto eu te amo.”

         Julinho ficou olhando para Maurílio, completamente palavras. Se alguém lhe dissesse há 10 anos que um dia estaria tão apaixonado, tão entregue e num relacionamento tão cheio de cumplicidade e companheirismo, acharia que a pessoa perdeu o juízo. Pois é, o mundo dá voltas.

         “Poxa Maumau, pra eu superar uma declaração dessas só se eu te pedisse em casamento.” Sorriu melancólico.

         “Ju, a gente já é praticamente casado. A gente mora junto, acorda junto todo dia, eu passo as férias com a sua família, já sei que tu tem medo de escuro, cê sabe que eu choro sempre que assisto A Vida É Bela e quase todas as nossas discussões são sobre você estar com o pé sujo no sofá ou deixar a toalha molhada na cama.”

         “Caralho.” Foi a única coisa que Julinho conseguiu dizer.

         “Além do mais.” Maurílio continuou enquanto se deitava no colo do outro. “A gente se conheceu na igreja, então a benção de Deus a gente já tem.”

         Agora foi a vez de Julinho rir, voltando a atenção pra TV enquanto afagava os cabelos de seu namorado-marido.

         Pela festa que a plateia do auditório fazia, apostar na Daniela tinha sido um erro crasso. Mas bola pra frente, agora teria que pensar em qual van nova iria comprar. Talvez algo maior que a Towner mas o que? Maurílio já tinha a Kombi

         Mas essa decisão poderia ficar pra depois. Agora tentaria não pensar nisso enquanto aproveitava o resto do domingo assistindo Sheila Melo com o que, ou quem, realmente importava.

**_“Tem 60 de cintura (que gostosura)_ **

**_105 de bundinha (que bonitinha)_ **

**_1,70 de altura (ninguém segura)”_ **

         “Não é possível que essas sejam as medidas reais dela.” Maurílio exclamou indignado.

         “Se tá na televisão, é verdade, chuchu.”

         “Júlio, é sério. Essa proporção é humanamente impossível. Ou ela não tem órgãos internos ou tá com um travesseiro dentro do short.” Levantou do colo do outro e sentou-se apoiado numa almofada.

         “De qualquer forma, acho ela linda.”

         “Ela nem é tão bonita assim.” Maurílio revirou os olhos.

         Julinho se virou bruscamente para encarar o capixaba, que olhava fixamente para TV com a expressão indiferente.

         “Maumau, cê tá com ciúmes?”

         “Claro que não Júlio César, deixa de ser ridículo.” Continuava encarando a TV.

         “Porque isso aí tanto lá em Taquara quanto em Taguatinga a gente chama de ciúmes. Ainda não me informei direito desde que a gente mudou mas imagino que aqui no Sudoeste também seja” Provocou.

         “Que inferno, Julinho.” Explodiu, finalmente olhando para o guitarrista. “Eu já disse que não tô com ciúmes.”

         Com isso, Júlio se aquietou, permanecendo em silencio por um momento.

         “Eu sei que tu não tá com ciúmes.” Quebrou o silêncio depois de alguns minutos. “Mas só pra constar, chuchu, eu sempre preferi a morena do que a loira.”

         Maurílio apenas assentiu com um grunhido.

         “Além do mais, meu dengo.” Julinho se aproximava do outro suavemente. “Eu prefiro ainda mais o moreno da Choque.”

         Agora Maurílio já não conseguia mais conter um sorriso. “Ah é, é?”

         “Claro né, dodói! Já ouviu ele cantando? Parece uma sereia. E não é todo dia que se encontra um cara gato, gostoso, com uns olhos que me fazem tremer na base e uma boquinha que eu nem te conto.” Disse, já puxando o mais novo para seu colo.

         “Que tal você me mostrar um pouquinho do quanto você é tiete por esse cara?” Instigou, já enlaçando os braços no pescoço do outro.

         “Só se for agora.”

         Mais uma vez, foram interrompidos, dessa vez não pela característica voz de Fausto Silva, mas pelo apito estridente do pager de Julinho.

         “Opa, deixa eu ver isso rapidão que esse aqui que tá tocando o toque de ultra importância.” Explicou, puxando o aparelho do bolso.

_**De: Renan**_

**_Vc tem exatas 12 horas pra entregar a minha van senão eu chamo A POLÍCIA!!!!!!!_ **

         É, seria melhor começar a procurar uma van nova mesmo.


End file.
